Visions
by willynilly23
Summary: Another potential post 4X10 universe. What will it take to bring Annie out of the dark?
1. Chapter 1

Visions Part 1 of ?

Another post 4X10 fantasy world…

Auggie left Barber and Hollman at Allen's and grabbed a cab. It was 8 weeks after Annie "died" and the guys felt it was time for Auggie to get out. Working in the basement had turned him paler and sullen and they knew he went home every night and drank until he fell asleep. Tonight he was going to drink with them.

Auggie was still playing the grieving boyfriend. Barber tried to point out cute girls in the bar and Auggie wanted none of it, firmly advising Eric to send the girls Hollman's way. After a couple of hours of that Auggie made his excuses and headed home.

"Oh man, your street is blocked off," the cab driver sounded dismayed.

"By what?"

"Looks like an electrical crew," the driver described the trucks and harsh orange lights.

"Are the sidewalks clear?" Auggie asked.

"Yeah, looks like it is just the street they are working on."

"Thanks," Auggie shoved $10 that he knew was more than enough through the Plexiglas window and slid out on his side of the street.

It was less than a block to his place and he knew the pace count like the back of his hand, but it had gotten colder and Auggie had not worn his jacket that morning, so he hurried his pace a little trying to keep count while he moved. Perhaps that is why he didn't sense the movement to his right.

The shot was silenced but still sliced through the silent night air. Auggie went down and the "crew" working the road job were packed and gone with no trace in minutes.

***555***

Without fail every day Annie checked the number. It was a random phone number in Maryland that Auggie had set up for emergencies, usually there was nothing, today she heard this.

"Hello, my name is Officer Mike Watkins, DC Police, I found this number in the wallet of an August Anderson. It was the only number to call for emergencies. Mr. Anderson was shot last night, near his home. He sustained a gunshot to the head and is currently in surgery at Georgetown Memorial. If you need to reach me my number is 202-957-8877."

Annie sat frozen, her hands shaking, for close to five minutes before she threw the few possessions she had in a bag and headed to the airport.

***555***

"Dude, you should have stayed last night…." Barber began as he entered the small basement office Auggie was relegated to these days only to find his chair empty.

"Where's Auggie?" he asked the rookie who shared the space.

"I don't know," the kid shrugged.

"He's never out, he was here the day after his girlfriend was killed," Barber explained.

"Don't know," the kid repeated.

***555***

She knew she couldn't walk in there as Annie Walker, emergency contact and dead girlfriend, and it was well after normal visiting hours anyway, so she found a supply closet and grabbed some scrubs and swiped an ID card and made her way to the locker room. A few minutes later her cash and passports locked safely away she moved the halls with her longer darker hair under a cap and never got a second look.

She entered his room and was struck by the stillness. There was a rhythmic beeping sound that comforted her in its steadiness and a cool dry flow of air.

"Auggie," the word slipped out of her mouth as she choked back the tears she had been fighting for 14 hours.

She moved to him, his head was bandaged with clean white gauze and the rest of him looked fine. An IV pierced the top of his hand and she inspected the bags to see what was dripping into him. She so desperately wanted to touch him. She didn't want to hurt him, but needed to know he was warm and alive despite the stillness, so she laid one hand over his heart, could feel the heat of his skin, warm enough to be alive but not warm enough to fear infection. She felt his heart thump under her hand. She let her eyes slip closed and remembered the night their relationship changed.

***555***

"I'm glad we're having his talk" Annie teased when Auggie began their talk with a kiss.

He was kissing her and she couldn't believe it, after all this time of wanting it, wanting him, here he was in her apartment, kissing her. She was torn between the man in front of her and the file full of information Henry had given her earlier. Could Auggie have helped Arthur fund terrorists?

The thought lingered in her brain, but was swiftly being cast out by the feel of his mouth and his hands moving with such purpose against her. It seemed impossible, but he managed to pull her even closer, she could feel the planes of his body through his suit and she had a pretty good idea of what lie beneath the layers of wool and cotton between her and Auggie.

"Mmmmm," she moaned in the back of her throat and had to pull back for air, tilting her head back.

Her hair slipped back to where his hands were and he slid his fingers into it as he redirected his lips from her mouth to the delicate column of her neck and the graceful lines of her collar bone.

***555***

Annie was startled from her memory by the squeak of wheels outside the room. She leaned over and placed a dry kiss against his cheek and slipped into the adjoining bathroom.

She watched as the nurse checked vitals and marked things on his chart. She hummed quietly as she worked and didn't seem alarmed by anything she found. The nurse turned off the lights when she left and Annie hoped that meant a few hours of uninterrupted time for her to sit with him.

She pulled a chair up close and gently took his hand in hers.

***555***

"I really did come here intending to talk," Auggie managed between kisses, they were still upright but Annie was unsure her legs could hold her up much longer.

The question was did she lead him to the couch or tumble down on the bed?

"You made your point, pretty articulately," she replied loosening his tie and losing her resolve for the couch.

He smiled again, the bright wide smile that he seemed to only show her and what little resolve she had to take this slow evaporated. The tie was discarded to the chair behind her and her fingers moved quickly over the buttons of his shirt.

"Annie….." her name pulled from his soul, the emotion etched on his face.

She had seen that emotion on his face before, the circumstances different over the years, but the emotion had been there for a while. In that moment, his eye lashes fluttering, his fingers stroking up and down the sides of her body, his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip, she knew that he loved her and had for a very long time.

She took his hands, conveniently already on her sides and guided them to the bottom of her shirt, saw as he rubbed the soft cotton between his fingers with such care.

"Please?" she whispered.

***555***

Annie woke with a start, unsure of where she was or why until she saw Auggie lying as still as before at the head of the bed. The machines continued their steady beep and whir and Annie matched her heart rate and breathing to them.

She could see dawn emerging through the room's window blinds and knew she had to depart before the hustle of the day descended on the hospital. She made her way back to the locker room and retrieved her belongings.

She needed a place to lay low and do some work, there was only one place she knew that was safe and secure enough for that. She slipped out a side door and, grateful for the sunny day, donned her sunglasses and Redskins cap, and headed in the direction of Auggie's apartment.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Visions 2 of ?

It took a little work, but Annie was able to break into Auggie's apartment without bringing any attention to herself. He had assured her his place was no longer bugged, his phone might still be, but the apartment was clean and his laptop was constantly scanned for surveillance. She saw said laptop on the counter and was going to boot it up when her stomach grumbled in protest.

She stood in front of the refrigerator and ate a yogurt as she perused the rest of the contents, considering the Patron but passing on it at 6:00 am. She grabbed a bunch of grapes and closed the stainless steel door, remembering the day they came back here after Arthur resigned.

***555***

"You hungry?" Auggie asked as he dropped his keys and made his way to the kitchen.

"Hmmmm?" Annie made an indistinct noise as she watched him.

So much had happened in a couple days. He had come to her to talk, they had slept together, she read him on Henry's file, they went to Colombia, he got shot and now Arthur had resigned. It all flew through her mind as she stared at this man she was pretty sure she loved above all others.

"Hungry?" he repeated as he opened the stainless steel fridge and rummaged around finding a yogurt.

"How's your shoulder?" she changed the question.

"Not bad, all things considered," he said as he peeled the foil top off the yogurt and grabbed a spoon.

"Good," her voice sounded funny.

"Everything OK?"

Her mouth was so dry as she watched him eat the yogurt. He flipped the spoon in his mouth and ran his tongue down the concave side.

"Yeah, um, yeah, I …."

"Want some yogurt?" he offered her the cup and something inside her broke.

She flew across the loft and launched herself into his arms, her mouth on his instantly. Auggie managed to find the counter with the yogurt, but the spoon clanged to the floor as he wrapped his arms around her, divesting her quickly of her skirt and lifting her onto the island.

The island was just wide enough for her to lie back comfortably as Auggie took one leg and kissed his way from ankle to thigh, draping the leg over his good shoulder as he went. He kissed along the lace edge of her underwear and found her belly button, eliciting giggles from her like he had never heard.

When she screamed his name, and god's, it echoed off the kitchen walls and enveloped Auggie in a lust he was having a very hard time controlling.

Annie sat up languidly and pulled him close and kissed him deeply.

"Bed?" she quirked an eye brow.

"Too far," he shook his head in the negative and lifted her off the island and turned her against the cool steel refrigerator.

***555***

"Please be OK Auggie," Annie whispered in the quiet kitchen.

She finished the yogurt and booted up the computer. She checked all of her existing online protocols, had a report of Sana spotted in London, she replied to her informant that she was out of the country, but could he check in often. She also posted a few online inquiries into who might have shot Auggie, although really there was only 1 suspect.

Annie knew if Henry shot Auggie there were only 2 reasons: Auggie was close to figuring something out or Henry knew Annie was alive and was trying to flush her out. She hoped it was the first, but wouldn't put the 2nd past Henry. He had used her feelings for Auggie from day 1.

Annie was exhausted and grimy, so she left the computer to do its thing and went up to the bedroom, grabbing a pair of boxers and a tee shirt and headed into the shower.

***555***

The knock at her door startled Joan, not many people had come to visit her since she had been demoted all the way down to Middle East watch desk supervisor.

"Come in," she called.

"Sorry to bother you," Barber began.

"Nothing to bother these days Eric, what can I do for you?"

"Have you heard from Auggie?" Barber asked concerned.

"Not for a few days, why?"

"He is out for the second day in a row and hasn't called anyone. I've tried him dozens of times and it just goes to voice mail. I'm a little worried, he hasn't been right since Annie, you know," he trailed off lamely.

"Yeah, I know, Eric. What are you working on now?" Joan opened her desk and rummaged in the back.

"Just some reports, my Op is in transit," he slid his hands in his pockets.

"This is a key to Auggie's loft, you know where it is?" Joan asked and Eric nodded and took the key.

***555***

There was a whole closet of clean towels, Annie knew that, but she took the towel off the hook on the bathroom door and wrapped her body in it. It smelled like him. She tucked the end in and worked on the mess of her hair. Auggie had lower standards for conditioner than she did.

She froze when she heard the knock, seconds later a key in the lock. She slid the bathroom door closed and held her breath.

"Auggie, man you here?" Barber called.

Annie relaxed at Barber's voice, at least it wasn't someone hostile, but she would still have a lot of explaining to do if Barber decided to investigate.

Annie could hear the big guy moving around the apartment and the eventual retreat. Clearly, she had been the only one called about Auggie's condition. Once Barber left Annie padded back down to the computer and fired off an encrypted email to Joan.

She then checked her protocols, had nothing new to go on and decided to retire to Auggie's bed, she had slept a little on the flight the day before, but she was fading fast. She turned back the covers on her side of the bed and slipped beneath the cool crisp sheets.

***555***

Barber was half way back to Langley when Joan called.

"Georgetown Memorial," she instructed.

"Are you OK?" Barber suddenly afraid he was going to have to play Lamaze coach.

"Not me, Auggie, he was shot 2 days ago," Joan was rushing as fast as her pregnant form could carry her, "I'll meet you there."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Visions 3

Annie slept longer than she had anticipated and deeper and better than she had in the months she had been gone. She stretched and rolled over to Auggie's side, pulling his pillow to her body. The light had changed in the apartment, day passing over to evening earlier and earlier as fall encroached, it wasn't even 5:30 yet.

She wanted desperately to get back to the hospital to see Auggie and make sure he was safe, but she sent that message to Joan and knew she would be there. Annie needed Joan to know, to investigate. Joan would have the same suspicions about Henry and if Auggie was on to something would have better access than Annie herself to get the details.

Annie lingered in the bed, remembering all the nights they managed to share in the bed over such a short amount of time. The night before their lives took a dark turn, when she wound up killing Seth, was a particularly memorable one. It had started out with Auggie pensive, but once she assured him that they didn't have to follow the path Joan and Arthur chose, didn't have to fall into those traps, he came around.

***555***

"Let's not discuss Joan and Arthur when we're in bed," he suggested between sweet kisses.

"Probably a good plan moving forward," she agreed with a broad smile.

He laughed and stroked her cheek and kissed her again, her toes curling into the comforter. He slid his arms under her and moved to roll them.

"No," she stopped him with a hand on his bicep.

He looked confused, the lines between his eyebrows adorable and she leaned up to kiss him there.

"Like this," she instructed keeping him over her.

She knew his shoulder was better, had seen him doing push-ups in the gym and she wanted him , the solid weight of him, pressing her into the mattress, anchoring her there. He complied and stretched his long lean body fully atop hers.

Their lounging around clothes were opposite so where she was covered he was bare and vice versa. Her bare legs ran along his track pants and his bare chest pressed against soft cotton. That was ok for a while, the friction building between them, but all too soon Annie was using her feet to get his pants off while his hands pushed under her shirt.

"You're so soft," he murmured against her neck as he stroked the delicate skin under her breast.

"Am I supposed to counter your observation?" Annie asked very coherent despite the way he was touching her.

"Hmmm?" he asked more distracted than she was.

Instead of answering she shifted her hips and pressed against him, he was far from soft.

"Touché Miss Walker," he grinned when he realized what she was talking about.

***555***

Now alone in the bed, Annie stretched and curled her toes against the soft mattress, wishing Auggie were there to roll on top of her, to hold her down and keep her safe.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, used Auggie's tooth brush and splashed some water on her face. She found a Power Bar in the cabinet and ate that and drank 2 glasses of water before heading back out under the cover of darkness to the hospital.

***555***

"What did you learn?" Barber asked when Joan returned after talking to the doctor.

"He was brought in after midnight 2 nights ago, gunshot wound to the head," Joan began and barber visibly shuddered.

"We went to Allen's that night," Barber added.

"The police officer said he was found very close to home. Also, the officer called an emergency number they found in his wallet," Joan held up the card from Auggie's personal effects.

"Is it Annie?" Barber asked sadly, certain Auggie wouldn't have thought to change his emergency contact info since she died.

"It doesn't say, it is just a number. I tried it and it is a generic voicemail," Joan shrugged herself at that.

"How is he though? He looks dead," Barber pointed to the very still man lying in the bed.

"Actually, he is pretty good, doctor said the bullet didn't hit anything major, they got it out and there is some minor swelling, thus the coma, but barring infection he should recover."

"Wow, the 21st century is amazing, you get shot in the head and you're fine," Barber gaped.

"Not always, but I have a feeling Auggie has a harder skull than most," she had made her way to the other side of the bed and placed a cool hand against his cheek.

"How did you find out he was here?" Barber started asking questions now that he knew his friend was ok.

"I got an anonymous email," Joan said quietly.

"Odd," Barber commented.

"Mmmhmmm," Joan agreed.

"And you said he's been here 2 days?"

"Yes."

"When I went to his place earlier it seemed like someone had been there more recently than that."

"What do you mean?"

"There was a spoon in the sink, with some yogurt on it, it was still fresh. Wouldn't it have been dried up and gross by now? And the air wasn't stale, in fact it felt kind of damp, like someone had showered recently," Barber shook his head.

"Could Auggie be seeing someone? And wouldn't that person realize he hadn't come home in 2 days?" Joan asked the most obvious question.

"Auggie's not seeing anyone, he is still severely heartbroken," Barber reported.

"That's usually when Auggie starts seeing lots of people. I'm not saying he knows any of their names, but he could be 'seeing' people," Joan used air quotes.

"Oh well, I suppose so, but I was trying to find girls for him the other night and he wanted no part of it," Barber assured.

"OK, go by the apartment again tonight if you have a chance, late and see if anyone is there. Maybe grab a few things for Auggie too, hopefully he will be waking up soon," Joan ordered.

"Sure, right now I have to get back to the office though, I pretty much missed the whole day."

"I let Calder know what is going on, thanks Eric," Joan smiled wanly.

***555***

Annie saw Barber exit the hospital as she entered through the staff entrance with the ID she swiped the day before. She didn't dare leave her stuff at Auggie's in case barber made a return visit, so she grabbed a locker again and changed into some scrubs.

The hospital was pretty busy, no one paid any mind to her. She stopped at the door to Auggie's room and listened. She could hear Joan reading something to Auggie, sounded like an op-ed piece from the newspaper.

"I'm going to go Auggie, I'll check on you tomorrow. Please get better, I can't lose you too," Joan said and Annie's heart constricted a little.

Annie ducked around a corner as she watched Joan leave the room, she was amazed by how pregnant Joan was now, but she had to be due in a month or so. Annie watched the woman walk away and then stop and turn back as if she had felt someone watching her. Annie had a folder at the ready and covered her face with it and when she lowered it Joan was gone.

Annie slipped into the room and rushed to Auggie's side. She kissed his cheek and placed a warm chaste kiss against his dry lips.

"I'm back," she whispered.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Visions 4

The shower and nap had revived Annie and she was wide awake all night, talking quietly to an unresponsive Auggie. She thought he squeezed her hand at one point, but it was probably just a muscle reflex.

A nurse came in for midnight rounds and Annie ducked into the bathroom, not so much because she feared being recognized by the nurse, but because she didn't want to be kicked out for being there after visiting hours.

Annie listened as the young nurse talked to Auggie as she worked, which was nice. Suddenly her voice turned concerned though and the quiet humming of the machines was replaced with louder erratic beeping.

Annie leaned closer to the door trying to hear what was going on.

"Hey now, it's OK," she said to Auggie.

A doctor responded to the call almost immediately.

"What's wrong Gloria?"

"Mr. Anderson was fine, but suddenly his heart rate spiked and the machines went off. He seems to be calming back down."

"Probably just a nightmare, maybe he is starting to come around," the doctor said and left.

Gloria wrote some notes on Auggie's chart, lingered for a moment and then left. Annie slipped from the bathroom and rushed to his side.

"Sorry, I had to step away, couldn't afford to get caught, no need to panic when I leave," Annie teased and retook his hand with hers, rubbing her thumb rhythmically against his palm.

She looked at their hands, thought back to every time she took his hand over the years, even just as friends. They had touched more than most friends, for obvious reasons, so it was a surprise to Annie how different his hands felt on her body after their relationship changed. She thought she knew what it felt like to have Auggie's hands all over her, but she really had no idea.

Annie was struck by an overwhelming wave of desire as she remembered the night she returned home from Colombia; the night she brazenly stripped off Auggie's tee shirt in the hallway before he pulled her through the loft door.

***555***

Annie slid the door closed behind them, while she had been willing to strip her shirt off in the hallway there was no way she was letting the neighbors see what was going to happen next. How did she know what was going to happen next? She had picked up some clues over the past 3 weeks and when Auggie kissed her like he was kissing her right now, the window for remaining clothed was very small.

Annie tried to walk towards the bed as Auggie walked back towards the flat of the closed door, causing their bodies to push against each other in a tantalizing fashion. His arms wrapped around her fully and his big hands spanned almost her entire back. One of them slipped down her body and cupped her ass, pulling her closer still.

"Did you have a good flight?" has asked against the tender flesh of her collar bone.

"Mmmnhmnh," she tried to think coherently.

"Did you miss me?" he shifted his lips to the other side now.

She just nodded, her chin tapping the top of his head over and over. She could feel him smile against her skin and realized she should help with this seduction. She decided they no longer needed their pants and managed to worm her hands between their bodies.

Once they were naked Auggie lifted her effortlessly, one hand wrapped around her back and one under her and she waited for him to walk her back against the door of the loft, but he didn't. Instead of hard cold metal against her back she had his big warm hands holding her in place, keeping her steady. How he held her entire body's weight and had the leverage to do what he was doing was too much for her pleasure-addled mind to process, but very soon they were both panting and moaning.

When they finished Annie swallowed audibly and began to slide her legs down . He reacted swiftly though, the hand holding her bottom slid down her thigh and hooked her leg back around his hip. Without a word he turned them and walked them directly into the shower. Later, drowsy and clean and curled up together in bed he used those same hands, the ones that so enflamed her earlier, to lull her gently to sleep.

***555***

The memory had lulled Annie to sleep by Auggie's bedside and the next thing she knew a different hand was shaking her awake.

"Miss?" a woman, not Joan asked.

Annie was instantly awake, terrified, but he woman was smiling at her kindly. A different nurse than she saw last night.

"Miss, were you here all night?" the nurse asked.

Annie just nodded.

"You should have told us, we would have gotten you a blanket or something," the nurse went about checking Auggie's vitals.

"I wasn't sure it was OK for me to be here," Annie said quietly.

"Visiting hours are officially over at 9:00, but family can stay as long as they are quiet. Is he your husband?"

"Not yet," Annie said and the answer surprised her.

"He's doing very well, have the doctors talked to you? He should be waking up soon," the nurse reassured her and Annie felt a tear she hadn't known was there fall down her cheek.

Annie composed herself and tried to come up with a good story for the nurse.

"Could you possibly not mention finding me here, if anyone else comes to visit? We work together and if our boss finds out I am sitting here all night and then slacking at work, it could get me in some trouble," Annie used her sweetest voice.

"I have a big project going on and I really should be focusing on it all the time," she added.

"Sure honey, I won't say a thing. There have been some other folks, the blonde woman and the big guy with the beard and that older man, I thought he was Mr. Anderson's father, but he didn't seem particularly fatherly," the nurse reported as she attached a new IV bag to the stand.

Annie froze at the last image, Henry, standing over a comatose Auggie made bile rise in the back of Annie's throat. She smiled through it though, said good-bye to the nurse, kissed Auggie good0bye and rushed back to the apartment.

When she entered the apartment she knew Barber had been there again, the computer was turned slightly and the room smelled of damp wool. She hoped he was satisfied with his sweep.

She pulled up her encrypted online session and sent Joan another anonymous email telling her Henry had been at the hospital. She had no proof of that, but better safe than sorry.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Visions Part 5

Joan was sitting in stunned silence the next morning when Barber found her.

"Are you OK?" he asked cautiously.

"I got another email," she said and Barber looked understandably confused.

"Another anonymous email about Auggie. Someone who thinks Henry has been to visit him, warning me to keep an eye on him," Joan looked very pale.

"Ummm, wow, who do you think it is?" Barber sat heavily on the one chair in Joan's smaller office.

"I know this sounds crazy, but it feels like it is Annie," Joan whispered the last word.

"Joan…."Barber started with a warning tone.

"I know, I know, she's dead, but who else would know about Henry and be so concerned for Auggie and afraid to come to me directly?"

"Well, I went back to Auggie's place and took some finger prints. There were definitely 2 sets, one was Auggie's the other didn't return anything. I also found some hair, dark like Auggie's but much longer, I have a friend who could run DNA. Maybe our dark haired mystery woman is looking out for Auggie."

"It could be Helen, her hair isn't very long and I can't imagine Auggie letting her in his apartment. She would know Henry and be concerned about Auggie. I'll see if I can ask Arthur if she is in town, but if you can run the DNA without raising any flags, go ahead. Meantime, I think one of us should be with Auggie whenever possible. I can't put agency resources on this, but between you me and Calder we should be able to keep him under close watch," Joan proposed.

"Hollman will help too and Stu, no questions asked."

"Thanks Eric."

"You bet Joan," he smiled.

***555***

Annie knew that sending that email meant it would be harder for her to visit Auggie. Joan would make sure he was being watched by a rotating variety of friends and coworkers. Despite that knowledge she was still intent on visiting Auggie, she waited in the seating area just outside his room, a magazine in front of her face and bided her time until she could sneak a quick minute with the man she loved.

Sneaking around was par for the course for Annie, not just since she went dark. She remembered sneaking around Langley with Auggie not too long ago either.

***555***

"Good work out Walker," Auggie grinned as he sipped his water.

"Thanks, what do we do about the Chens?" she asked as she accepted the bottle from him.

"Old fashioned surveillance for now. I will try to get you a place in their building and we can get you settled by dinner," he shrugged.

"OK, can you run that by Joan after we shower?"

"Sure," he said oddly with a twinkle in his eye as he followed her to the women's locker room.

"Where do you think you are going?" she turned and he walked into her.

"If there is no one else in there, I have every intention of going into the women's locker room," he smirked.

"Oh really?"

Instead of an answer, he leaned down and found her lips with his, his hands sliding under her damp tank top.

"Mmmmm, you are very persuasive Mr. Anderson, but do I need to remind you that we are at work. At the CIA," she said her eyes wide.

"Where we work as spies," he countered, "if anyone can pull this off it is us and I really want to get you wet and naked right now," he growled into her ear.

"Wait here," she removed his arms from around her body and ducked into the locker room.

She did a quick sweep and there was no sign of anyone and there was no one else in the gym with them, so she opened the door to find him with his arms crossed against his gorgeous chest and a cocky look on his face.

"Get in here, before I change my mind," she tugged him through the door and into her arms.

Annie led him to the last shower stall in the row and divested him of his clothes.

"You smell so good," he mentioned as she leaned past him to turn on the water.

"I highly doubt that," she laughed.

"You do though, I have always been turned on by your sweat," he admitted.

"Really?' she wrinkled her nose.

"Really, must be pheromones or something. This is much nicer than the cold showers I usually have to take after our workouts," he grinned as he let the warm water saturate both of them.

***555***

Annie smiled at the memory and nearly missed Stu leaving Auggie's room and heading to the cafeteria. She moved across the small lobby quickly and slipped into the room. She went to him immediately, her lips on his forehead, which felt a little warm, but not too concerning.

"Hey," her voice was shaky with disuse, "Auggie, you need to wake up now, you need to get better and get out of this bed. I am sure this has been a nice rest for you, but I am getting worried and I am not sure how much longer I can lurk around this hospital without being caught."

She sat there for a few minutes, holding his hand and just taking in the sight of him. His beard had grown in a little and his hair looked like it could use some shampoo. It wouldn't be as fun as their clandestine shower, but maybe she could give him a sponge bath when he woke up.

Annie had given herself 10 minutes, figuring Stu wouldn't be gone that long. She stood from the edge of the bed where she was perched, kissed his lips softly and turned to leave.

"Annie…." a rusty voice from the bed stopped her in her tracks.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Visions Part 6 of 6

Wanted to finish this by the 4X11 premiere

Annie froze at the sound of his voice, part of her planning to flee, but most of her really wanting to stay.

"I know you're there," he said his voice weak but clear.

"Oh Auggie," she let out the breath she was holding and rushed back to him.

"You shouldn't be here, but I am glad you are," he smiled.

"Are you OK? Should I get a doctor?" she ran her hands over his arms and chest just feeling his muscles react to her touch.

"I'm OK for a minute. I've been awake for a while listening to Stu read me what must be the most boring book on the planet. I was this close to letting you leave, hoping you would really go, but knowing in that stubborn head of yours you would stick around until you knew I was OK, this was dangerous Walker…."

"Yes it was…." A third voice joined the conversation.

Annie whipped her head around to find Calder standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"I just relieved Stu of his duties and you are lucky it was me and not Joan or this would be a much less touching reunion," he said with a frown.

"Thank you, again," Annie sounded pained as she thanked her nemesis.

"You OK?" Calder asked.

"Me or him?" Annie asked confused.

"Either, both," Calder shrugged.

"I'm fine, he got shot in the head," Annie snarled.

"And I am still blind, didn't even rattle my eye sight back," Auggie smirked.

"Who shot him and why?" Annie asked Calder pointedly.

"I am pretty sure you know who and as for why I am a little curious about that myself," Calder approached the bed.

"Oh god, the files," Auggie brought his free hand up to his face, Annie had taken hold of the other one and he was not breaking contact.

"What files?" Annie and Calder asked simultaneously.

"I hacked Lexington," Auggie grinned and was rewarded by Annie squeezing his hand and smiling back.

"When?" Calder asked.

"A few days ago I guess, how long have I been here?"

"Three days," Calder answered.

"So almost a week ago. I was waiting for a week's worth of data before I brought it to you Calder, but Henry must have figured out the breach."

"So he really was after you, I was worried he was using you to flush me out," Annie sighed.

"Which as we can now see would have worked, you two make each other vulnerable," Calder groaned.

"We are well aware of your feelings on the subject," Auggie staunched any more discussion on the topic.

"Where is the data from Lexington stored?' Calder queried.

"An old tower in the basement office I am now calling home. It looks like it is just a junk PC, but I rigged it wirelessly, it is humming away. I am sure Henry plugged my leak by now, but I should have a cache of data from the first few days at least."

"I won't know what to do with it," Calder admitted.

"Ask Barber to help, tell him it is a 64 bit zephyr, he'll know what to do," Auggie looked exhausted suddenly.

"Speaking of Eric Barber, he swept your place and sent some long dark hair off for a DNA analysis," Calder looked pointedly at Annie who had gone pale.

"What?" Auggie was confused.

"It's mine, I've been at your place."

"You dyed your hair?"

"Standard evasion protocol," she shrugged.

"I intercepted it, I'll write up an inconclusive findings report and hopefully your recovery will be enough to keep Barber and Joan off Annie's trail. Are you planning to stay in town?" Calder asked.

"Not much longer no, as soon as I know Auggie is safe I will head back to Europe. How do we keep Henry from trying again?"

"It would be foolish to try again, too many CIA eyes on Auggie, it would be way too obvious. A random hit on the streets of DC is one thing, killing a guy in a hospital bed raises too many red flags. He was probably only trying to scare him off anyway," Calder reasoned.

"A bullet in the skull generally scares people off," Auggie shrugged.

"We'll get you moved to a Company-approved medical facility first thing in the morning. I trust you'll stay with him until then?" Calder asked Annie.

"Of course," Annie nodded her eyes on Auggie the whole time.

"It is a shame you can't see the way she looks at you, man. Have a good night and say your good-byes. Hopefully the data on that computer will be what we need to end this," Calder tapped his fist against the wall and left.

"What do you need?" Annie asked as she puttered around the room suddenly nervous.

"I really need to brush my teeth, so I can kiss you senseless," he grinned.

***555***

The doctor came in and examined Auggie after Calder left, giving Annie time to get some dinner and release the tension she had been carrying for days. Auggie was ok, he would be safe and he had begun to break down the walls of Henry Wilcox.

For the first time in months Annie could see a light at the end of the tunnel. She finished her coffee, bought Auggie some chocolate pudding and returned to the room. He was asleep, so she sat and ate the pudding (she'd get him more if he wanted it later) and watched him sleep, remembering that first night in her bed again.

***555***

Annie woke to shafts of sunlight pouring through the windows, the rain of the night before vanished, like a metaphor Auggie had brought the sunshine with him. Speaking of Auggie, he was asleep on his stomach, a pillow curled under him, his other arm hanging off the bed, but his face was turned to her. His eyelashes were so long against his cheeks, his bangs askew and adorable, his lips slightly pursed.

She blushed as she remembered all the places those lips had travelled earlier.

"You're awake," it wasn't a question and he didn't even open his eyes, but reached for her.

"Sun's up," she mentioned but went willingly back into his arms.

"Mmmm," he agreed, Annie was sure he could feel it as it bathed his bare skin like spilled honey.

"We should…." she hesitated to suggest getting up, wanting nothing more than to stay in this bed forever.

"No," he frowned and found her chin with his hand, angling her mouth towards his and silencing her.

Clearly he thought that if he didn't let her speak she couldn't break the spell they had cast. He pulled her on top of him and laced his fingers with hers, their legs trapped in the crisp sheets. She pulled the other way, encouraging the full weight of him on top of her, but keeping their lips and their hands joined.

***555***

When Auggie surfaced from sleep a little while later in the hospital, Annie smiled broadly.

"Did someone find you a toothbrush?" she asked with a laugh as she leaned down to kiss him.

The End


End file.
